


It Will Only Hurt A Little

by AlecWrites



Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Pining, Yachi - Freeform, but her name is never said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: But let it be known that Tanaka Ryuunosuke is an idiot, and so when Noya suggested he get a tattoo, the good friend that Tanaka believes himself to be, books a tattoo appointment for Noya and after all of the kicking and screaming it took to strap Noya to the inside of the car. Tanaka and Noya made it to the mall, and Tanaka dragged him through the whole thing, pretending everything was fine until they were right outside. Nishinoya begged and pleaded to his friend, but Tanaka only pushed the boy inside the tattoo parlor and walked in with him.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883047
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	It Will Only Hurt A Little

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: hurt/comfort or tattoo parlor
> 
> I suck at writing plot, my forte is smut, but that's what most of my works areee

Tanaka Ryuunosuke should go down in history as the man with the worst ideas. Sure, Nishinoya is the one who developed the crush on the hot tattoo artist in the mall. Sure, Nishinoya suggested maybe a good conversation starter would be to get a tattoo, but he wasn’t serious. But he should have known that Tanaka would take everything that comes out of Noya’s mouth as basic gospel. Why? Because most of what comes out of Noya’s mouth is good ideas, except this one. Except for the one that involves him sitting down for an hour, a tall, brooding brunette lingering by his side as he stickers him with needles. That was not a good idea. 

But let it be known that Tanaka Ryuunosuke is an idiot, and so when Noya suggested he get a tattoo, the good friend that Tanaka believes himself to be, books a tattoo appointment for Noya and after all of the kicking and screaming it took to strap Noya to the inside of the car. Tanaka and Noya made it to the mall, and Tanaka dragged him through the whole thing, pretending everything was fine until they were right outside. Nishinoya begged and pleaded to his friend, but Tanaka only pushed the boy inside the tattoo parlor and walked in with him. 

“Hi, can I help you guys?” A girl with a black spider tattoo spanned across her neck asks with a smile. 

“No!” Noya perks up quickly, Tanaka slaps his hand against his friend’s mouth and smiles at the host. 

“We have an appointment with Azumane today,” Tanak explains, and the girl glances at her computer. 

“Did I hear my name?” A deep voice peeks around a curtain, eyeing the two that just came in. Nisinoya stares at him dumbfounded with his best friend hand glued to his mouth. “And I prefer Asahi.”

The tall brunette reaches his hand out to the two boys, Tanaka first and then Noya. Nishinoya all but faints when his hand touches the others, melting at the sudden softness that touches his hand.

“My friend Noya here has come to get a tattoo,” Tanak explains finally removing his hand from Noya’s mouth. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Noya responds way to quickly and Asahi looks at him worriedly. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? I promise you I’m a professional.” 

“I’m not doubting you!” Nishinoya quickly comments. “This was just a slipt-second decision and I’m nervous now,” Noya finds his voice, smiling nervously.

“I totally understand being nervous, I get a lot of clients who come in on their first time, never got a tattoo before. It’s definitely painful, but if you have a high pain tolerance it usually goes by easier.” Asahi explains as he preps his ink kit. “Just remember to breathe, in and out of your nose, and if the pain becomes too much try and focus on anything other than the pain. If you’d like we could talk?” Asahi suggests and Nishinoya nods. 

The impact of the first touch is overwhelming and immediately Asahi starts the conversation. 

“So what do you do for a living?”

Noya peeks his eyes open, not realizing that he actually closed them. “My best friend and I work at a pool center, teaching kids to swim,” Noya explains, remembering to take breaths through his lungs. 

“That’s actually really sweet, are you a good swimmer, Nishinoy-san?” Asahi asks, shifting behind him to get more ink before continuing. 

“I have really dense bones, it’s difficult for me to stay afloat sometimes, but It’s decent for teaching, but yeah, I mean I’m pretty good.”

“Maybe you need to give me a lesson sometime, how does that sound?” Asahi questions without looking up. 

“That would be awesome!” Nishinoya squeaks, and Asahi looks up at him with surprised eyes, a red flush touches the tips of his cheeks, and Nishinoya watches the redness flow to the tips of his ears. “And you can just all me Noya,” Noya adds with a smile.

“It’s not like I’m a bad swimmer or anything.” Asahi assures him. Noya nods quickly.

“I never thought you were, I think you’re probably really good at it! Since you have really long arms and legs, they must be a high advantage in the water or any sport for that matter!” Nishinoya explains excitedly. 

“I used to play volleyball in high school.” Asahi shares. 

“Really? Me too!” Nishinoya exclaims, and Asahi looks up momentarily to smile up at him. 

Asahi went on to explain the type of position he had in highs school. Nishinoya didn’t miss his chance to flex on Asahi about being a libero. He enjoyed the attention that he got, especially in all the tournaments. Asahi was avidly listening, sharing one or two stories of his own experiences, and Nishinoya was a content listener.

“What made you switch to swimming? Since you’re clearly so passionate about volleyball?” Asahi asked, wiping excess ink from Noya’s skin.

“I’m not sure, one day I walked by the pool center, and suddenly I was working there. Not a very inspiring story.” 

“No not at all, It’s kinda the same with me. My friend saw that I was pretty good at drawing, they gave me an opportunity to try ink, and suddenly I was a tattoo artist after I got all my certificates in order. So you know, same deal." Asahi explained with a smile on his face. "Also you're done here!" Noya was taken with his story genuinely enjoying every moment that he's spent with Asahi and he's sure that his crush is growing by the second. "Do you have a pen and paper?" Noya asks. Asahi blinks at him, just before pulling off his gloves and reaching for the closest things near him, handing them to Noya. Nishinoya takes a moment to scribble some things down and hands the paperback. "That's my number and the address to the pool center so that I can give you a lesson! And then maybe after we could go out for drinks!" Asahi's face turns bright red, but he nods in agreement pushing the paper into his pocket for safekeeping. Noya smiles at him.

"Did it hurt?" Asahi asked, giving him an apologetic expression."

"Only a little," The statement made Asahi smile wider, and Noya decided he wanted to make him smile indefinitely.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Asahi majorly tatted


End file.
